


Wine and Harp

by SilverStarWriter



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Goat Bois, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStarWriter/pseuds/SilverStarWriter
Summary: Valerius is stressed thin after a meeting. Drinking wine and playing his harp through the night usually helps but Count Lucio really gets him to unwind.





	Wine and Harp

The clacking of heels on the white polished floor of an empty hallway rang sharply. They sounded hurried as the person they belonged to needed to unwind badly. Valerius attended to the Countess's meeting on the subject of keeping Vesuvia thriving. If it wasn't for that skittish Vlastomil and unsound Valdemar, the conversation wouldn't have been derailed so many times.

“Please, no one cares about your little worm farm. And who needs that many scalpels?!” Valerius shouted.

He was about to drink from his wine glass when he realized that it was already empty. He grunted in frustration, almost like a snarl. The clacks of his heeled shoes rang louder. Abandoning his composure to walk faster, anyone he did encounter immediately hugged the wall to stay out of his way.

Finally, he arrived in his room, proceeding to slam the door once he entered. Leaving his wine glass on a small tabletop, he went to rummage through his wine bottles in his display closet. He nabbed the first untouched wine bottle, uncorked it, and downed it in a few big gulps. Valerius let out a light sigh, relieved to have wine coursing through his body to try to alleviate his headache. He set aside the bottle to close the wine closet. The braid that is usually swung over his right shoulder was simply hanging over his left pectoral and his black shawl was drooping to his elbows. 

Valerius, barely caring about his appearance right now, look out one of the long windows to see what time it is.

“Almost midnight? Ugh, that meeting dragged on than it was necessary. It started around the afternoon. Those two idiots, I swear they will get what they deserve. But for now,” Valerius shucked off his shawl, tossed it to his couch, and started undoing his braid. “I need to relax. There is no way I'm going to sleep.”

This is becoming one more of many sleepless nights. While he continued unbraiding, he walked over to his regular closet and opened it up with his foot since it was a simple sliding door. His hair fanned and flowed like water behind him once it was unrestrained, barely reaching his waist. He first took off his heels, reverting back to his actual height, then unbuttoning his long sleeved vest.

Leaving on his white robe, he put away his clothes before closing the closet. Feeling some of the effects of the wine kicking in, Valerius travelled across his room to retrieve his pedal harp, which was secluded to a corner with a red cushioned seat.

Though he spared a moment to admire its appearance. Tracing his fingers across it's wavy top, beautiful and intricate grapevine engravings were carved into the dark wood carefully. Yellow trims traced the edges as the wood and the pole of the harp was shaped like a pillar, with a goat head adorning the top. Taking his seat, he experimentally strung a few strings to see which was out of tune. Finding none, he took a deep breath, and started playing.

Frustration and anger could easily be felt by the rushed and sharp tunes the harp sung as his fingers easily plunked each string.

The melody flowed out from the room and into the hallway, catching in the ears of a certain Count. Knowing full well who was playing, he made his over to Valerius's room, quietly allowing himself in. Count Lucio was welcomed to the sight of a dressed down Valerius elegantly playing the harp, with his eyes closed. 

The Count clipped off his cape and draped it over the arm of the couch he seated himself in, having a full view of Valerius. Lucio took in every note and it's meaning, like as if he was reading a book. The frustration was apparent and the reason why was even more clearer. His pale colored eyes followed intently the mesmerizing movement of Valerius's fingers, leaving him always amazed on how skilled his consul was.

Almost all too soon, Valerius strung the last note, letting it echo to drag out the sound a second longer before silence settled. Count Lucio gave a small smile before actually speaking, lounging back more into the couch.

“My did those two make you that mad?” He asked, almost teasingly.

Valerius huffed as he finally opened his eyes to see Lucio is his usual spot. He long given up on keeping the Count out of his room, especially when talking with him surprisingly helps, in a small way.

“Don't act like you weren't a part of that meeting Lucio. Especially when you egged them on.”

“The peace talks were getting boring and I had to get some form of entertainment.” Lucio answered, as if what he did was justified

Valerius sighed. “You are impossible Lucio. I swear you act like a child, always needing entertainment.”

Count Lucio's deadpanned face brought a smile to Valerius. 

“Must you insulting me always make you feel better?” Lucio queried with an annoyed tone.

“Yes, especially when you mostly caused the problem.” Valerius brushed back a hair strand. “Though despite your vile, disgusting, attention wanting, pompous-”

“Alright alright enough of the compliments get to the point.” Lucio sarcastically retorted, waving his golden hand dismissively.

Valerius held a satisfied smirk before getting to his point. “Despite your personality being as terrible as it is, I strangely enjoy your company.”

Count Lucio was shocked. Hearing Valerius saying something good about Lucio is a first, and something to celebrate about, but for now the Count gave a prideful smirk.

“Of course, anyone would be blessed to be in my presence.” He stated.

“Okay I take it back, you are horrible company and I want you to leave immediately.” Valerius pointed to the door. 

“Oh haha Valerius. But I am not leaving here until I hear more of your music.”

Despite what Valerius said though, he wasn't really serious about it and Lucio knew.

“Fine then, stay if you wish.”

With that, Valerius returned his focus on his instrument, closing his eyes and started strumming the strings, creating a light, warming melody.

Count Lucio, too, closed his eyes and basked in the song, feeling happy that Valerius found some peace.


End file.
